Dreamless
by UWLurkerZz
Summary: Oneshot, rated M just for safety. After a steamy night with her lover, Bo thinks about the little scar on Lauren's belly.


You're awake quite a while now, unable to sleep, because of nightmares, because of the heat, you are not really sure, you simply cant. So you pick something to occupy your mind with. As you lie in your rather comfortable bed, you can feel hands around your body, holding you in place, holding you tightly as if afraid you'd leave. You look at the beauty lying next to you and you understand. Lauren Lewis is a strange, sophisticated woman, her every cell is made for science and you like that, in a kinky or in a normal way, you don't know. You imagine her as a teenager, the silent, nerdy one with few friends yet amazing brains and maybe cute glasses. Something hits your senses though, you remember how you worshiped her body last night and you noticed something. A little _flaw _on her beautiful skin and you wonder.

What if she was the opposite ? The trouble making kid who tried her damnest to be simply cool ?

For a second there, you are lost in your world and in the teenage doctor Lewis and you don't actually mind. Its a welcomed change from your usual dark thoughts. You look at her beautiful sleeping features and you feel so warm, so safe and wanted. Which is strange, your kind is always wanted, but this is a simple yet so very different kind of want. You trace your thumb over her lips, slowly, not wanting to wake her up, you know very well she's tired. She deserves her rest. You want to kiss her so badly yet you restrain yourself, there will be plenty of time for that later. Your hand descents, you trace your fingertips over her neck and you can feel her pulse and you smile, knowing very well that this pulse beats for you both. You know, deep inside, that without this human in your arms, you'd be nothing but an empty shell.

She stirs in her sleep and you stop your movement on her neck, or rather on the space between her breasts. You have no idea how your hand got there in the first place. She whispers a simple _Bo, _and you feel your heart hammering through your ribcage, ready to jump out. You feel the grip tighten even more and you thought it wasn't even possible anymore. A simple idea jumps to your mind and you feel like you should do it. Whats a better way to wake up than having your body worshiped, after all ? Or so you think.

So you somehow magically break from the iron grasp your lover had over you and you position yourself above her, your hands near her head. You lean down and, with a slight ghost like touch, trace your lips over hers, not actually kissing, more like savoring the taste of her lips on yours. Slowly, you move lower to her chin, your lips never leaving her perfect, so tasteful skin. You simply cannot get your lips away.

You kiss her chin rather calmly and you can feel her react, you can feel her hands on your back, not really doing anything, but you can feel, you can hear her breath speeding up and you know you're doing it right. Another thing jumps through your mind and you remember that little _flaw _you discovered few days back. You think about it and...why not. So you descent lower, your hands on the blanket that's covering her perfect stomach and you move it away. You simply cannot wait any longer.

You start kissing her flat belly and you can already feel her reacting, you can feel her hands on your shoulders and you smile, you know how much she loves it when you do this. You circle around her belly button and as you see the little scar, you start kissing it, your hands, unable to control themselves are already on her breasts, giving them a light squeeze. You hear her whisper _Bo _again, more erratic this time, more hungrily and it only encourages you to continue. You do not move on, you simply repeat this one action until you have enough.

Your actions does not take too long and she is already awake, holding your face as she stares into your eyes and she finds yours already azure with hunger and love you feel for this woman. "You never told me you had a piercing." you say as you kiss your way up her body, paying special attention to her breasts. It doesn't take long and you are kissing her velvet lips, still waiting for your answer. "You never asked." she answers and gently bits your lip. You smirk at her playfulness. "Why did you take it off ?" you ask again, your hands doing their best to bring her to her first release today and you know you're doing a good job, seeing as she is unable to think properly. She tries her best to talk but you silence her with your lips, you have more than enough time for talk later. Right now you just want her.

As she comes undone, you smile and kiss her lips again, she whispers into your ear. "Wouldn't want to break your _Badass _reputation." and you smile, knowing very well that you will get this information out of her. Right now however, you can't bring yourself to care.


End file.
